


Distance

by fightsnotfeelings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, Poetry, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightsnotfeelings/pseuds/fightsnotfeelings
Summary: Poem about Iwaizumi and Oikawa's friendship.Like a letter format(?)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	Distance

We grew up as friends  
And it’s been that way ever since  
24 years ago  
It was my mothers welcome muffins  
That brought us together

And it was the bug I threw at you  
That kept you by my side  
And it was your alien documentaries  
That kept us together

Annoying as you are  
As much as a narcissist as you can be  
You still give me someone to talk to  
Someone to care for  
And someone to go to  
Only 623 steps away

I hope you’re doing well  
Living your best life  
And working your dream job in Argentina

But I miss you  
And instead of being a 5-minute walk  
You’re 18,059 kilometers away

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts ;^;
> 
> Discord-- highonlavendar#1505


End file.
